Press chains with linear feeders (translational linear axles) are widely known. In this context, telescopic axles are employed frequently. Because of the long travel paths, the motion can advantageously be distributed to various machine elements, and the speed of the individual components can be reduced. In this process, two support beams are shifted in equal proportion with respect to each other. The connection between the two support beams is established by means of a movable base. The base travels half the distance of the support beams. If the distances to be covered are great enough, two telescopes may be combined with each other.